Bangers, Beans and Mash
by YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: "Oh shit yeah!" Harry raised his eyes up again. Where before Eggsy had been stretching and presenting to seem tantalizing, now he was sat back, bum on his legs and head turned towards the TV. On screen, a skeletal thin, black haired man was hopping around a stage in a white suit. "It's Get Him to the Greek." one-shot future fic where Harry lived that I thought up seeing GHTTG.


"Could you at least _try_ to act your age?"

Contrary to popular belief, Harry Hart did not like coming off as an uptight, posh git with an umbrella wedged up his arse. If he had the choice, he would live every day giving off the air of someone one might describe as laid back. Cool. He tried more than a little to let this side of him show, but when partnered with someone as foolhardy and childish as Gary Unwin, it became exceedingly difficult to not fall into a stern parent roll which was the last thing either of them wanted for obvious reasons. Their sex life was adventurous but they weren't _freaks_.

"Aw, come on Harry, I've never lived this fat before." Eggsy abandoned his position literally jumping on the bed to flop down on his back and the springs creaked in a way that Harry knew would have their hotel neighbors turning their noses up. Still, he had to admit if only to himself that watching Eggsy hop around in just his pants as they prepared for their next mission was a tad amusing. "It's quite nice actually."

The two men wear staying at Ghent Marriot Hotel in Belgium, one of the few lands that had not lost its king or minister in Valentine's scheme two years prior. But like any other country, it was still recovering from the mass violence that had reigned for less than an hour of time. They were a truly decent people and as such, when news of a planned assassination on their king reached the Kingsman, their two best agents were sent in to stop it. And now one of those agents was dancing around in his pants instead of preparing to defend justice.

"You've got a perfectly good house provided for you by the Kingsman," the older man reminded him, checking his gun chamber one last time before securing it on his person. Like any professional, he was already prepared for their mission; fully dressed and haircut precise. The fact that they were being put up in a five-star hotel for this particular job was not a distraction for him as it was for the man sprawled on the bed practically naked.

"Yeah, but it had to be something a tailor could afford to 'avoid suspicion'." Eggsy said the last part with an exaggerated eye roll, glasses resting on the nightstand as he quoted Merlin. "It's not half as posh as this fuckin' place!"

"Will you at least put your clothes on?" If there was an edge to Harry's voice now, he accounted it to not enjoying seeing the scars that had begone to litter his roommates body in the last two years. One puckered line in particular protruding from his side, constantly angry and red despite the stab wound having long since stopped bothering Eggsy. It haunted Harry's dreams. "We're supposed to be going soon."

"In an _hour_," Eggsy groaned, throwing his head back on the pillow briefly before looking up at his mentor. "Besides, Harry, you know you like a bit a rough." He winked and Harry turned to avoid the coy smile he was all too familiar with. Eggsy was trying to use his wiles to get out of working; trying to honeypot a spy. Harry was ashamed to say it had worked a time or two in the past.

"A gentleman is always prepared ahead of time in case of any unforeseen circumstance." When he turned back towards the king-sized bed, he was met with the younger agent moving to his knees, eyes squinted like a snake ready to strike. The most recent Arthur pretended to be fiddling with his cuff-links.

"Come on, Harry," Eggsy playfully begged, stretching out like a cat and accidentally knocking the remote control. The TV buzzed on. "A little tumble before the mission? Relieves stress, yeah?"

"I don't see how that's-"

"Oh shit yeah!"

Harry raised his eyes up again. Where before Eggsy had been stretching and presenting to seem tantalizing, now he was sat back, bum on his legs and head turned towards the TV. On screen, a skeletal thin, black haired man was hopping around a stage in a white suit.

"It's Get Him to the Greek," Eggsy informed, scooting to the foot of the bed, feet dangling off the edge so that his socked feet just barely brushed the carpet. Harry couldn't help but find him adorable in his was boxer briefs and mussed hair. Not that he'd ever say that to the proud, macho Eggsy. "It's about this guy taking this other guy and turning him around so he can get his life together." He paused to watch a moment. "Kinda like Pretty Woman." Here he turned and smirked at his former teacher and Harry returned the gesture, coming to sit beside him on the bed.

"Or My Fair Lady," he added, trying to get a feel for the film just from this few moments he was witnessing. Eggsy nodded beside him, eyes back on the screen as he cursed.

"Ah fuck, this is the very end," he explained, brow furrowing in displeasure. Harry thought of kissing that brow. "S'a good movie. Funny as shit. And I really like this song." The man on screen was indeed singing, but Harry was only just noticing, half of his attention having been on the young man beside him. He asked if the movie was a musical and the boy explained that it really wasn't, that there was just a lot of singing because the main character was in a band called Infant Sorrow. "Like I said, I actually do like this song."

The song seemed a bit slow for the movie Eggsy had described, and the lyrics didn't really make any sense, but Harry didn't interrupt it because his roommate seemed to be enjoying it. He was swaying slightly and humming under his breath. It was adorable. Even more so when towards the finale he started to actually sing.

Harry was bemused to say the least when Eggsy took to his knees, imaginary microphone clutched in hand as he sang to the older man.

"_Another night you're on my mind  
I'm hypnotized but I cannot find the signs_"

Here as the tempo began to pick-up, he bounced causing the mattress to shake and the springs to squeak rapidly to the beat. Harry flushed, imagining what the neighbors probably thought they were doing and then imagining them actually doing it.

"_The signs for the tubes to come home  
I need the tube to get home  
Another night, I'm here alone  
My eyes so tired from staring at this phone_"

Eggsy hopped up on his feet in bed, his hips swaying jerkily in imitation of the man on the screen, his shoulders falling back lazily as he eyed Harry with a grin. His crotch definitely swayed closer to the older man's face than was necessary.

"_Why won't you call and come home?  
Please call and come home  
And I know you won't come just for the cash  
Will you come for my bangers  
My beans and mash!_

_Oh come for my bangers!  
My beans and mash!_"

By the end of his special little concert, Eggsy had swung a leg over Harry's lap and was straddling him at the edge of the bed, the new Arthur's grip the only thing keeping him from tipping backwards. The movie credits began to roll behind them and Eggsy felt bold, reaching down to paw at the man's crotch. Harry caught his wrist, aroused, but never forgetting they were on a mission. Still he humored his partner with a lingering kiss, letting himself indulge with some light frenching.

"You know," he breathed as he pulled away, Eggsy hanging on by his tie, bare chest rising and falling only semi-rapidbly, "I think I could learn to enjoy this movie."

"Oh, you thin-"

Whatever Eggsy's cheeky reply may have been, it was cut off as the sound of automatic fire reached their ears accompanied by their window shattering and down feathers kicking up as bullets pierced the bedding. Harry moved immediately, using the position they were already in to pick Eggsy up and run with him towards the door, his body shielded by the older man's. Eggsy was cursing loudly, hands reaching up to guard the back of his partners head as lamps and nightstands and chairs inside the room were torn apart by bullets. The TV was hit and shut off immediately.

In the bathroom near to the door, Harry let Eggsy down, immediately grabbing and loading his gun with his now free hands. The screams from the surrounding rooms was only adding to the chaos and he sighed ruefully realizing he had left his umbrella near the desk by the window.

"Get your suit on," he told Galahad, all business now as he took a crouching position near the bathroom door. Bullets were still flying, their attackers having no clear line of view to see if they had or had not hit their targets or if the targets were even still in the room. He touched his glasses. "Merlin, we've got company."

"What?"

"Shooters targeting us, likely from a building across the way. How'd they know we were coming?" The bullets coming through the widow suddenly halted and Harry stuck his head out. He could see his umbrella from here.

"No one knew you were coming, Arthur," Merlin assured, "No one even knows you exist." Behind him, Eggsy was nearly dressed now and Harry could hear more screaming accompanied by single gun shots coming from up the hall. "It's got to be a random attack. Public fallout from Valentine's scheme."

"Perfect," Harry sighed. With one last check out the window and at the door, he ran from his cover in the bathroom, crouched low to the ground as he approached the desk again. "Just perfect."

Just as he grabbed the handle of his trusty weapon, their door was kicked in. He turned, umbrella already open and at the ready to block bullets, but none came his way. Upon entering the room, the rather larg terrorist had looked to either side of him and off to his right spotted Eggsy in the bathroom. Lifting his gun, he fired and the cry of pain that followed had Harry seeing red. He fired off a shot of his own and the stranger was blown back through the door, crashing into the hall wall behind him.

Closing his umbrella, Harry rushed forward, kicking the door closed as he spun into the bathroom. Eggsy was there on the ground, pants, dress shirt and suspenders on but bulletproof suit jacket still hung up. He was clutching at his shoulder, an angry snarl on his face as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Are you-"

"'m fine," he bit out over Harry's concerned worrying, "Just go find out what the fuck's goin' on!"

Arthur was reluctant to leave Galahad like this, but at the screams of terror growing now from every corner of the hotel, he knew a Kingsman was needed and one was better than none. Still he kneeled forward quickly to kiss his partner on the brow and squeeze his free hand.

"Back in a mo."

"I'll hold ya to it."

He left.

He took down the entire terrorist ring.

Headlines the next day read: "DEATH OF HALF OF MANCHESTER UNITED STILL TAKING ITS TOLL ON THE FANS"

He brought this to Eggsy the next day in the HQ infirmary. It had taken some time for Merlin to extract them from Belgium, and the young man's gunshot wound had not taken kindly to being ignored. He winced as he laughed at the headline, hand going up as if to squeeze his shoulder before thinking better of it. He was in his street clothes, large jacket dawned and hat sitting crookedly on his head as he turned to his leader.

"See," he said, handing the paper back to Harry who he knew would have it up on his wall by evening tea. "You kick arse all by yourself, old man. Don't know why you needed a replacement anyway."

"Maybe," Harry confided, taking a seat on the edge of the infirmary bed, "I just like having you around." The two agents shared a grin and Eggsy laid back on his pillow, hair mussed again beneath his hat. Harry had to concede it was partially from laying in the bed and partially from his own fingers carding through it. Eggsy didn't seem to mind.

"You gonna take me home?" he asked, voice a bit rough. Harry nodded, taking the smaller hand into his larger one.

"If you want me too." Eggsy nodded.

"Can ya make me breakfast?" he asked, putting on a miserable face to show he was hungry and incapable of cooking for himself. Harry hid a smile in an eye roll and a chuckle in a sigh. He was not one to coddle, but he honestly believed sometimes that Eggsy would let himself starve to death rather than cook his own meals. Therefore, the face really was not needed since Harry was always going to be making the meals.

"What would you like?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. He'd made Eggsy breakfast practically every morning for the last year and a half.

"Bangers," the young man said immediately, eyes far off as he imagined the hearty sausages Harry always managed to cook up for him. The older man smirked and nodded mock thoughtfully.

"Will you be liking some beans and mash with that?"

The laughing fit Eggsy went into was enough to pop two of his stitches and keep them in the infirmary for another half hour while it was fixed.


End file.
